


Skin-Tight

by Overlithe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: fanfic100, D/s, Erotica, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fire-play, Porn Battle, Romance, Sensation Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlithe/pseuds/Overlithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set several years post-War. Ty Lee is determined to make Azula enjoy her holiday. Azula thinks of a few things to pass the time. Sensation-play, D/s, consensual exhibitionism/voyeurism, some fire-play. Written for Porn Battle (prompt: Azula/Ty Lee, extension) and prompt 38 (touch) of the fanfic100 LJ comm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin-Tight

**Author's Note:**

> _Warnings/Notes_ : Just some mild references to Azula’s mental health issues.

  
****  
Skin-Tight   
  


‘What are you doing?’

Ty Lee continued walking on her hands on the ring of stones around the hot spring pool, her braid bouncing with each step. Azula told herself to resume her contemplation of the pavilion’s ceiling. Instead, her gaze lingered on the other woman’s motions.

‘Trying to find out if I can make it around the pool without stepping on the stones,’ Ty Lee said. _No one should sound that cheerful while upside down_ , Azula thought, and leaned back on the bamboo lounging chair.

‘You already know you can,’ she said.

The steady slaps of Ty Lee’s hands on the stones continued. ‘Yeah, but this is so slip—’ There was a squeal followed by a splash. Azula turned her face around in time to see Ty Lee emerge from the pool, face split by a grin, wet bathing clothes clinging to her skin. ‘See what I mean?’

‘You don’t have to sound so happy about it,’ Azula said. She would never understand Ty Lee’s utter lack of embarrassment. As far as she was concerned, there was never any reason to take failure in stride. Doing so in public was even worse. Even—or perhaps _especially_ —if the public consisted solely of her.

Ty Lee giggled and sat down next to her. Water dripped from her braid, slicked her hair against her forehead. ‘Why not? We’re supposed to be on holiday.’

‘No, _you_ ’re supposed to be on holiday,’ Azula said with a dismissive hand-wave. ‘I’ve been—somehow—dragged here against my better judgement.’

‘Don’t be silly.’ Ty Lee wrung her braid dry. Her bathing suit was damp enough for Azula to see her nipples, hard under the thin fabric, and in the sunlight her wet body looked like someone had rubbed oil over every curve and every inch of taut skin. Azula felt a sudden urge to make her lean back and run the tip of her tongue over the hollow at the base of her throat. Some part of her was sure that it would taste like spun sugar, even though she knew that was nonsensical.

‘You need a break from your… job,’ Ty Lee finished.

‘I happen to find what I do to be deeply satisfying.’ Her tone was as nonchalant as she could make it—which was, even on the worse days, a lot—but she knew even before she said it that it would be pointless. Ever since… Before had ended, the fact that there was no arguing with Ty Lee had eventually become inescapable, even if Azula seldom admitted it.

 _She rather_ pressed _it up against your face, didn’t she?_

_Be quiet._

Ty Lee placed a hand on her leg and the thing inside Azula scuttled back a little, like a receding tide. ‘I just want you to enjoy yourself.’

Azula looked down at her. Ty Lee’s gaze lingered on her, expectant, the pavilion’s shadow darkening her eyes to deep charcoal. _Well_ , you _certainly appear to be enjoying yourself_ , Azula thought, but said nothing. The hand on her leg moved up, the fingers trailing slowly over the skin of her thigh. Azula’s flesh shivered in response; she was intensely aware of Ty Lee’s fingertips on her, the water dripping down her skin like slow wet kisses.

‘It’s all right,’ Ty Lee whispered, or maybe Azula just imagined it. She leaned forward a little, and when she spoke some tiny part of her was surprised the buzz in her flesh didn’t slow down her tongue.

‘Show me how you do it,’ she said.

‘How I do what?’ Ty Lee’s hand moved higher.

‘How you feel other people’s chi.’

Ty Lee smiled. ‘I think I’ve showed you before.’

‘Show me again anyway,’ Azula said and leaned back. Above her, carved dragons curled across the pavilion’s ceiling. Insects hummed in the gardens. She closed her eyes.

‘All right,’ Ty Lee said, playful, and climbed onto the chair. Azula parted her legs to give her room, but even so there was barely enough space for the two of them; Ty Lee’s knee pressed against her thigh, and Azula’s wrap rode up her legs, suddenly too tight.

‘It’s really easy.’ Ty Lee leaned down, so close Azula was sure she could feel her breath on her skin. A few droplets of water fell on her bare midriff, almost painfully cold against her sun-warmed skin. ‘It’s like seeing someone’s aura.’

 _That’s very help_ — Azula thought, but before she could finish, fingertips ran over her stomach, pressed on her ribcage, curled on the spot just below her breasts.

Her chi flowed and ebbed in response, hot and cold, needlepoints under her skin. Azula shifted a little and Ty Lee’s hands moved up to her breasts, lingering over each inch, making her nipples stiffen until they ached. Ty Lee’s touch was hard and soft at once, and whenever her fingertips shifted, sparks ran through Azula’s flesh like unbended lightning. Azula told herself to keep still, keep breathing, steady, tight.

‘You see?’ Ty Lee sounded a little breathless. Her hands moved back down, over Azula’s ribcage, kneaded Azula’s sides, pressed on the spots where skin hugged hipbones. ‘The other person’s chi has got to become, umm, like an extension of yourself.’

Heat tightened in Azula’s thighs, the places where her flesh was pressed against Ty Lee’s legs and buttocks. She wanted to pull her down, make her run her hands and tongue over every spot and place, and not let her stop until Azula was satisfied. Her eyes snapped open. ‘I want to see you.’

Ty Lee’s face was just above hers, eyes shining, lips parted and glistening, and Azula felt a sudden urge to see her back in the white facepaint and red lipstick of a Kyoshi Warrior, to see her smudge it as Azula teased her with fingers and teeth and fire. ‘I want to see you,’ she repeated, more forcefully.

Ty Lee drew back a little. ‘I’m right here.’

‘I want to see you do your moves,’ Azula said as she sat up, trying to sound utterly nonchalant, but her head swam a little, as though she were—

_drugged_

—drunk. ‘Otherwise it’s hardly a proper demonstration.’ She picked at a fingernail, hand shaking just a little, then looked up again. ‘Come on, show me. Stand there on the tiles.’

‘OK,’ Ty Lee said brightly. She rose from the chair—the bamboo groaned a little—and jumped onto the floor. ‘Do you want me to do some of my forms?’

Azula nodded. Ty Lee pirouetted on one foot, cartwheeled, spun and kicked and jabbed the air. Muscles rippled under her sun-kissed skin. ‘See?’ she said as she jumped up from a handstand, and even though she was slick with sweat, her breath was as tightly controlled as a firebender’s. ‘It’s just like dancing.’

‘I see. Stop.’ Ty Lee stilled halfway through a spin and stood in front of the chair, hands on her hips, face glowing with happiness and exertion. She was right: she looked, even now, like she was dancing. Azula’s gaze lingered, slow and heavy, over the curve of her breasts, the flat belly where droplets of water and sweat pooled on the expanse of skin that vanished invitingly into the bathing suit’s bottom. A hot wire wound tighter inside Azula’s flesh. ‘Take it off,’ she said.

Ty Lee blinked and let out a whisper of breath. ‘Take your clothes off,’ Azula repeated, lingering over each word. Her hand lay between her thighs, the fabric of her wrap thin enough for her fingers to feel hungry heat and a trace of wetness. ‘I want to see you.’

‘Here?’ Ty Lee blushed and glanced around the pavilion. They were the only people there, but anyone might walk in at any moment from behind one of the screens or the cloth partitions. ‘But—’

Azula leaned forward, and when she spoke again her voice sounded like thorns and honey. ‘Are you going to do it or not?’

Ty Lee looked at the ground, then back at her, face still. ‘Yes, Azula.’

‘Tell me why,’ Azula said, voice thick with what even she had to admit was want.

Ty Lee’s mouth curled into a smile, anxious, and pleased, and eager. ‘Because you asked me to.’ Her hands went to the ties holding her top in place and in an instant it slipped to the floor. A sheen of water and sweat covered her breasts, the slightly paler skin, the reddish beauty spot just above her left nipple.

Azula stood up, ignoring the throbbing in her legs. Fire bloomed on her fingertips.

_Yes._

_Burn._

_Run._

But instead she wrapped one arm around Ty Lee, pressing the other woman against her until all she could feel was Ty Lee’s body and the scent of fire lily blossoms and the tang of fresh sweat. With her other hand she pulled Ty Lee’s bathing suit away from her hip and burned through the fabric with a gentleness that surprised even herself. The loosed garment bunched up between them, slid halfway down Ty Lee’s thighs. Azula licked Ty Lee’s neck, relishing the shiver in the skin under her tongue, and stood on tiptoe so she could whisper hotly into her ear. ‘You’d stand here naked if I asked you to, wouldn’t you? Maybe you’d like that.’

Ty Lee just whimpered in response and pressed more urgently against Azula. ‘Step into the pool,’ Azula said. ‘I want to see you do to yourself what you did to me.’

She took a step back and realised she was trembling as Ty Lee climbed into the water. She forced herself to remain unhurried as she sat down on the stones ringing the pool and slid her legs into the hot water.

Ty Lee slipped to the other side of the pool and leaned back her head on the stone edge. Steam curled her hair, water flowed invitingly over naked legs and arms. Her hand went to her neck, lingered at the base of her throat, edged down to her breasts. Her face reddened, eyes half-shut.

Azula remained perfectly still, the stones under her hands so hot she was sure they must be smoking. Steam and the water’s faint metallic smell clung to her. In the pool, Ty Lee’s hand moved over her belly and for a split-second Azula was certain she could see the lines of chi under her skin, a tight, bright network clinging to her hand, wavering under each caressing motion. The hand dipped further, moved over the dark curls on her mound, teased her folds; fingertips rubbed her clit. Azula stared, muscles clenching in her groin, as Ty Lee closed her eyes and let out a gasp, the rhythmic motions of her hand continuing even though she was starting to lose her footing. ‘Azula…’ she said, in a desperate, drawn-out moan.

‘Wait,’ Azula said, throat dry, and dropped into the pool. The wrap clung to her legs, but she was at Ty Lee’s side in an instant, hands running over her body, heat pouring from her fingers in white, bubbling trails. She covered Ty Lee’s face and neck in hungry, hard kisses.

Ty Lee wrapped her arms around her and Azula pushed a bare leg between her thighs, until she could feel the swell of Ty Lee’s flesh against her skin, slippery with water and arousal. Ty Lee rubbed herself against her with quick thrusts, then stopped as Azula took her face in her hands. The grip of her thighs didn’t slacken.

Ty Lee breathed heavily but said nothing. The half-loose scarlet wrap floated around the two of them like a vast, exotic flower, and something stirred and unfurled inside Azula as Ty Lee pushed her breasts and stomach against hers.

Something that lived in the dark and was full of sharp teeth, ready to bite the unwary.

Something angry and ravenous.

But whatever it was, Ty Lee didn’t see it. Instead her face and eyes held nothing but desire.

Trust.

‘No one else can,’ Azula whispered against Ty Lee’s skin, not sure of what she was saying. Not wanting to say it and doing it anyway.

Then she caught Ty Lee’s mouth in hers, hot, and sweet, and salty, and clutched her tighter. Her hands left red marks behind as they clung and stroked and teased, and time trickled to a still as the two of them slipped deeper into the water.

 

++The End++


End file.
